russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wowowin
| executive_producer = Rackie Sevilla | starring = Willie Revillame | country = Philippines | language = Filipino, English | network = GMA Network | company = WBR Entertainment Productions, Inc. | first_aired = May 10 2015-present | last_aired = | chronology | preceded_by =''SOP'' (February 2, 1997 - February 28, 2010) Party Pilipinas (March 28, 2010 - May 19, 2013) Sunday All Stars (June 16, 2013 - August 2, 2015) | website = http://www.gmanetwork.com/entertainment/shows/wowowin }} Wowowin is a Philippine afternoon variety-game show presented by Willie Revillame. The program premiered on May 10, 2015 on the Monday-Sunday afternoon is aired Weekdays at 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM and Saturdays and Sunday at 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM (PHT). The show is also broadcast worldwide block of GMA Network. The program is also broadcast internationally via GMA Pinoy TV, GMA Network’s international channel. The program marks the return of Revillame to Philippine television and his return to his original network, GMA Network, where he hosted Lunch Date with his close friend Randy Santiago in the 1980’s. Wowowin is produced by Revillame’s WBR Entertainment Productions, Inc. serving as a blocktimer on GMA Network and friend Randy Santiago serves as the program’s director. Cast ;Main hosts * Joe Marasigan (2015-present) * Willie Revillame (2015-present) * Randy Santiago (2015-present) * Carlo Marasigan (2015-present) ;Co-hosts * Alden Richards(2015-present) * Isabelle Daza (2015-present) * Patricia Tumulak (2015-present) * Wynwyn Marquez (2015-present) * Kylie Padilla (2015-present) ;Featuring * W. Girls (2015-present) Crew ;Notable production staff *Willie Revillame (Chief Executive Officer, Producer, Creative Head) *Ernest John Edward (Director) *Lito Camo (Theme Song Composer) Segments Bigyan ng Jacket 'Yan! Five contestants that best dance to the song "Sumayaw, Gumalaw, Tumalon" are selected to play in Bigyan ng Jacket 'Yan. Each contestant selects one color jacket and they compete with each other answering questions selected from their jacket's pockets. The questions usually ask the contestant to translate English and Filipino words to the other language. The winning contestant that survives thorugh the rounds moves on the jackpot round. ATN Ayos The Number Five contestants are chosen from the studio audience. After the music stops, the audience must do the assigned pose as modeled by one of the grand finalists of That's My Bae. The chosen audience members wins an instant cash prize and gets to play in the jackpot round. The jackpot round is similar to the children's game Telephone/Pass the Message. The first player is given a question, and he/she may either answer the question and whisper it to the next player or pass the question itself to the next player if he/she does not know the answer. The final player must write the correct answer on the touchscreen board in order to win the jackpot prize. Jacket Jackpot In Jacket Jackpot, the contestant gets to answer questions that are worth different values. The greater the question's monetary value, the harder the question will be. The jackpot prize can be PHP20,000 as the minimum (which increases weekly as the jackpot hasn't been claimed) to PHP1,000,000 as the maximum amount. Putukan Na! Four teams consisting of four members each compete to win the top prize in a fun, action-filled balloon-popping game, a popular parlor game. Each team automatically receives P5,000 then gets to present their cheer to the audience. Each team tries to pop eight balloons in the fastest time, running back and forth, landing on the other member's lap to pop the balloon. The fastest team moves on to the jackpot round, where they can win the jackpot prize if the team succeeds to pop eight balloons in only 15 seconds. This game was a former segment in Wowowin's predecessors Willing Willie, Wil Time Bigtime and Wowowillie and was once titled as Family Apir and is now known as Putukan Na!. Willie of Fortune Six contestants selected earlier through themed auditions compete in pairs in rounds of Willie of Fortune. This segment allows the contestants to share their life stories and their talent to the world. Each contestant is given a cash prize for showcasing their talent. The in-house keyboardist plays a portion of a song, and the first person to name the song correctly wins one point. If the player can correctly sing the exact lyrics from that portion of the song, they will receive the second point. Two points are required to win the round and get to round two. In this round, the three remaining players compete in a knock out question. One song will be played, and whoever can correctly answer the song's title first wins PHP10,000 and advances to the jackpot round. Cash Bukas In this game (previously named "Wil to Win"), the advancing contestant has to find the MEGA JACKPOT to win the jackpot prizes in Cash Bukas. There are boxes marked from different colors to choose from. The contestant making the decision to go with "Bukas" (the increasing money offer) or "Cash" (open the box and accept the result). The Mega Jackpot consists of PHP 1,000,000, a MyView TV, a brand new Toyota Innova MPV and a house and lot from Bria Homes. Segments * BigaTEN ka! * Rock 'n Rollin' * Bigyan ng Jacket * JOK Sing * Mini Consyerto * Putukan Na! * ATN (Ayos The Number) * InstaJAM (every Saturday and Sunday) * Willie of Fortune * Cash Bukas